


The Con

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Collars and cuffs [7]
Category: The Ringer 2005 (Movie)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Problematic, Impersonation of mental disorders, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: Steve changes tactics, exchanging his plan to get money from the special Olympics for Stavi’s surgery and setting his sights on David instead. Lynn’s smart, sweet and very rich boyfriend.God… He really is a scumbag
Relationships: David/Lynn, David/Steve
Series: Collars and cuffs [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920769





	The Con

**Author's Note:**

> That movie with Katherine Heigl and Johnny Knoxville about a guy that pretends to be mentally challenged so he can enter the special Olympics and win the cash prize
> 
> This is SLASH, because I was sitting in a hotel (travelling for work can be such a gigantic pain in the ass sometimes, pre COVID-19. Don’t worry this has been on my computer for a while) one day, flipping through channels and the Ringer was on. I noticed how the guy who was supposed to be the douchebag boyfriend that the lead girl dumps for the nice guy was actually pretty nice. Seriously if anyone was a douche in this one its Steve.
> 
> Also, I was a little bored and figured this could at least be interesting for my collars and cuffs series. This was supposed to be fun lemony fluff. Steve hangs out with David, they fall for each other and then the truth comes out, but its somehow all good. Unfortunately, I am a pantser. Whenever I plan out a story it rarely goes the way I’d planned it out. It was supposed to be fluff but turned into something, I have to admit, extremely problematic.
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS!
> 
> I can’t remember exactly what disorder Steve was pretending to have in this (Even though I watched the movie, I was bored and honestly, I hardly found any of it funny. But I watched it damnit so now I’m writing fanfic; my point is, I’m not watching it again). But the idea is that he was acting like every person that knows very little about mental disorders expects someone with special needs to behave. So, I apologise in advance for anyone who reads this who has some kind of disorder, no offence was meant with this fic. I mean, it’s a Johnny Knoxville movie and even though I like him, I also kind of feel like his performance may have been inaccurate on a lot of different levels.
> 
> David/Steve
> 
> Warning: Non explicit Rape/non-con (I feel a little weird calling it rape but consent is an issue in this. This is your TRIGGER WARNING, if this is something, you’re not comfortable reading then I suggest closing this story right now). A/B/O dynamics, manipulation, Alpha/David, Omega/Steve
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Ringer or any of its characters

This is a new low, even for him.

“So, what do you think of David, Jeffy?”

First, he screws over Stavi then he impersonates a mentally challenged person, then he enters the special Olympics so he could cheat and win the prize money and now...

Now Steve has reached a new low.

“Jeffy thinks, David’s nice... Maybe Jeffy can hang out with David.”

They’re out at another restaurant and Steve's struggling to figure out a way to get into David's good graces, get into the point where he could get the guy to give him the money he needs. But Steve had no idea how to do that without raising suspicion.

If he could approach David as Steve then he might've had a better chance but he's not supposed to be Steve, he was to be Jeffy and Steve had no idea how Jeffy was supposed to sweet talk a guy into doing anything.

“What do you want to eat, Jeffy?” David asked as he set the menu down in front of him and sat a bit closer so they could look over it together. “They have ribs, I remember you really liked those. Or maybe you could try some chicken this time.”

Steve just kept fidgeting with his hands on the table. He's lucky David is so nice and he isn't one of those ultra-abusive guys you always hear about who only put up with people who have special needs to keep up some kind of superficial image. Jeffy could tell that David still wasn't entirely comfortable, he was still a bit awkward and he wasn't totally clear on how he was supposed to act. He wasn't as well trained as Lynn or one of the other helpers at the special games. But David tried, he tried really hard and Steve could appreciate that. It's one of the things that Steve liked about Lynn, how genuinely kind she was, how much she cared about everyone she worked with. David tried, he wanted to be better not just because of Lynn, Steve could tell.

Which is why he felt so incredibly bad about what he was trying to do. David wanted to help and Steve was taking advantage of his kindness just like he was with Lynn. But he really needs the money. And if he can get the money from David, then he can leave the special games and he won’t have to compete. One sin can’t erase another, but somehow just conning one guy out of fifty thousand dollars seemed better than conning a whole group of people.

He still isn’t sure how to do that though.

He glanced up at the man beside him for a moment, resisting the urge to sigh as he looked away again. Don’t make eye contact, he tried to remind himself. It was hard trying to imitate a disorder that he had absolutely no experience or any real knowledge on. Lynn was sweet and very trusting. He didn’t have to try as hard with Lynn, she’s been volunteering at the special games for years. Never before had anyone ever had the gall to impersonate someone with special needs all in the hopes of winning some money. She never thought she’d ever have a reason to look. So, she never did.

David was a little different. While the idea of pulling a con like that was incomprehensible even to him, David was a businessman, he wasn’t as trusting or naïve. He was bound to notice something was up eventually. The only reason Steve can think of for why he hasn’t yet is because of David’s awkwardness and discomfort around those with mental disabilities and disorders. Again, he wasn’t trained. He didn’t know what to look for. But he was bound to notice something.

That’s why initially Steve had planned on getting rid of David. He’d planned on lying to Lynn. He planned to tell her that David abused him whenever they were out and she wasn’t looking. But David wasn’t like that. David was nice. David was really trying. And then he found out that David was loaded.

So, the planned changed.

Hey, he was planning on screwing the guy over anyway. At least this way Lynn gets to keep her boyfriend.

To be honest though, Steve had absolutely no idea what the plan was. He just agreed when David suggested that they hang out sometime. He was hoping to learn something. Find a soft spot or some secret he could use to make David give him what he needed. Or maybe spend enough time around David to earn some sympathy and talk his way into getting the money.

But so far, he hasn’t found out anything.

David was helpful and nice. He was always checking up on Jeffy, asking him what he needed and where he wanted to go. Asking him what he liked to do, what did he want to eat. He was slightly less awkward than when he picked Jeffy up earlier but it was also clear to Steve that David wasn’t sure how to act. It was honestly getting a little painful to watch.

“David.” He said making sure to avoid eye contact, squirming a little in his seat. “Are you O.K?”

David paused, “What-“

“It’s O.K, I like you. It’s O.K now.” He said glancing up with a slight smile before looking away, “Lynn said you’d be nice and you are. It’s O.K.” He said, hoping that would get the other man a little calmer. Seriously, his conscience is making him jumpy enough as it is. He doesn’t need David aggravating the situation.

“I-“ David sighed, “Thank you Jeffy, it really means a lot to hear you say that. I guess I’m just a little nervous. I’m not really sure what to do.”

Steve nodded as David continued, “I’ve never done this before. It feels a little strange.”

Steve wanted to roll his eyes but decided to make a stupid joke instead, “You’ve never had ribs?”

David let out a startled laugh, “No that’s not what I meant.”

His lips pursed together, “Is it because Jeffy’s different? Because Jeffy’s special.”

“No, no. No not exactly anyway…” David took in another deep breath, “Jeffy can I tell you a secret?”

Steve resisted the urge to blink. That was fast. He didn’t expect to get the other’s defences down so low, so quickly. Then again, being _special_ David probably didn’t have a reason to see him as a threat. He tried not to look too overeager as he answered.

“Yeah, Jeffy’s good at secrets.”

David took in a deep breath, “I was planning on telling Lynn, later after I took you back to the dorms. I just wanted to make sure first, not just for her but for me as well.” David said looking away for a brief moment before shaking his head, “You know what Lynn’s like, how she feels about alphas. Did she ever tell you about that Jeffy?”

Steve resisted the urge to cringe. Yeah, he’s heard Lynn ranting and raving about that to the other helpers. Steve himself hasn’t really had any terrible experiences involving alphas, despite his omega status. He takes suppressants whenever he doesn’t feel like dealing with his heat and goes off them whenever he’s trying to get lucky. He wasn’t all prudy like a lot of omegas he’s met. He learned how to control his hormones fairly well so he didn’t have to be on his suppressants all the time. Still, he’s never really had an issue with alphas. Lynn was another story all together.

Lynn hated alphas. She saw how some of them acted around people that they considered to be weak, people with special needs to be more specific. And being a beta herself, she didn’t really get the reasoning behind their generally aggressive behaviour.

Steve knew. Some alphas who encountered those with special needs were just assholes, who acted like alpha assholes for the sake of being alpha assholes. Others became… protective, which sounds like a good thing but sometimes it wasn’t.

Steve knew. There were stories about alphas encountering people with special needs. Unpredictable behaviour that could range from very good to very bad. Protective behaviour could twist and turn into something very very ugly. There was one story about an alpha that found their mate in a young girl who was quite high on the spectrum. Even got the collar and cuff marks too. Upon meeting her, he became protective as most do. But the girl’s condition made things difficult. The alpha started to get impatient and things quickly soured. Protective behaviour became possessive and then obsessive. Authorities and medical personal had to intervene and separate the two, the details on why were never made very clear.

At the games there were a fair amount of alphas and omegas around, but the medication they took for their various conditions usually did most of the work in suppressing their hormones.

Steve paused; it wasn’t hard trying to figure out what David was getting at.

“Is David an alpha?”

“Yeah…” David admitted quietly, “I’ve been on suppressants for a while. I just… Lynn’s such a great girl. I wanted her to get to know me for me and not just hate me because I’m an alpha. It was kind of a stupid idea, but when we met, I was already on suppressants because of a treatment my doctor put me on. She kept going on and on about how stupid alphas are, how they’re just brainless animals and I wanted to prove her wrong. I haven’t had the best luck in love. I actually got my heart broke pretty badly the last time, but when I met Lynn I knew it’d be different. I knew we’d be happy.” David then looked up at Jeffy, Steve noticed how the blonde started picking at his sleeve. David shook his head.

“I was a little nervous when she wanted us to start spending time with you. Alphas can get a little unpredictable around people like you Jeffy and for a little while I was actually scared of hurting you by accident.” And then David smiled, “But, I’m glad I went through with this. It’s been really good getting to know you. And I think, well the suppressants have been doing their part, but I think some of the nerves are just residual hormones you know. I feel protective of you but… not in a bad way. It actually feels really good.”

“Oh.” That’s all Steve could say.

There was a slight chance the reason David felt protective but not obsessive was because Steve was an omega but not an omega with mental condition. Steve resisted the urge to cringe again.

What if David tried to spend time around someone with actual special needs after this because he thought he had it under control? What if he hurt someone because Steve decided to pull a terrible con on a genuinely nice guy?

Fuck…

This is getting way too complicated.

David took in a long deep breath and then let it out again, his smile widening as he looked at the man before him. “I’m glad I finally told someone. It’ll be great to tell Lynn later but, we should get you something to eat first, right? Maybe we can catch a movie later-”

“McDonalds.”

“What?”

“Jeffy wants McDonalds and… and then we can watch a movie, at David’s house.”

“You want to go to my house?”

“Yeah, Lynn says it’s nice… Lynn said David has a big TV.”

David paused, “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea Jeffy. We should talk to Lynn first.”

Steve resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. He squirmed a little in his seat, his jaw clenched and he looked up at the other, holding eye contact, “Please.” He said and then looked away again, “Jeffy and David can have a sleep over.”

“Lynn said-“

“I like David. It’s O.K.”

David looked at the other man for a moment, a perplexed look on his face before he shook his head, “O.K. If that’s what you want, Jeffy.”

“Yeah, that’s what I want.” He said and David looked back, to gesture for the waiter to bring the bill for their sodas.

Steve took in a deep silent breath. An idea had come to mind. He can’t let David go on thinking that everything was fine. He had no clue as to whether or not the alpha would be fine around someone with actual special needs. Even if he got the money he needed, David could end up hurting someone. So, Steve came up with a plan, a way to hopefully get the money he needs and stop David from hurting someone that actually mattered.

Suppressants have to be taken once a day every day before you go to sleep. If you miss a dose, they’ll wear off overnight and your rut or heat will kick in first thing the next morning.

The plan is terrible, almost inhumane. David is nice. David is trying so hard. David doesn’t deserve this.

That night when they got to David’s penthouse, Steve almost forgot to feel guilty. Seriously, David’s place didn’t even really look like a place. It was like somewhere they’d film a couple of scenes for some big budget blockbuster. Everything was way too shiny and way too clean to belong to one guy. He probably had a whole cleaning staff working around the clock. The first floor was one huge open space, fancy furniture, gleaming wood floors and of course a baby gram piano off to the side in its own space because why the fuck not.

Does David even play the piano?

“David plays?”

David looked up and smiled, “Sometimes. C’mon you should take your medication before we forget it later. I need to take mine too.”

The blonde said steering Steve over to the bathroom on the first floor. He opened the door and switched on the light. Steve shrugged out of his grasp.

“I’ll do it myself.”

“Jeffy-“

“Jeffy can do it himself.” he insisted clutching the bag he’d brought with him on his outing, David pursed his lips but nodded.

“O.K. I’ll get your food warmed up.”

David walked away but left the door open. Steve wanted to sigh in frustration but figured that it wouldn’t matter if he moved quickly. Besides David’s apartment is so big it would probably take him ages to get back from the kitchen.

He quickly opened the cabinets and… Of course, they’re empty.

Why would David leave someone with special needs in a room with medication or anything even potentially dangerous after bringing them into his home for the first time? No wonder he gave in so easily. The helpers at the games would usually watch them to make sure they took their medication whenever someone got a bit difficult. Steve managed to get away with it by having his own _special_ medication with him.

He sighed and then looked out the door. David was still busy in the kitchen. He dug around in his bag and found his own suppressants. He’d been taking them during the games. He couldn’t go around reeking of omega when the medication he was supposed to be taking like everyone else would have at the very least suppressed his scent.

He looked at the vial of clear liquid, took a deep breath and twisted out the cap to pour down the drain before putting the vial back in the bag. There’s no going back now.

He walked out, still clutching his bag. David walked up with a tray filled with take out. The blonde smiled, it was warm and so trusting. Steve suddenly remembered to feel extremely guilty again.

“C’mon.” David said nodding towards the living room area. Over towards the large grey suede couch and the huge flatscreen tv. Steve followed, sitting with his legs crossed and his bag pressed against his side. David set the food down in front of him and turned on the TV and Blu-ray. He watched as David walked over to the DVD’s stacked on the shelf against the wall. Watched as David smiled and asked him what he wanted to watch before listing off the movies he had.

Steve looked away, this time trying to fight against the guilt eating away at him from the inside. He’s doing the guy a favour. He’s doing Lynn a favour. David would be shattered if he realised that he hurt someone because he couldn’t control his alpha hormones. Its fine if it’s just Steve. He doesn’t have special needs. He can handle an alpha in rut. Once it’s over, he’ll tell David everything; get David to give him the money he needs for Stavi’s surgery in exchange for not telling Lynn. It’s better than what he’d planned on doing right? Driving David away from Lynn and faking it to win at the Special Games even though he didn’t deserve it. Even though he’s technically cheating.

David will hate him of course, but it’s better this way. It’s better if David just get conned. Then it won’t be his fault, David won’t have accidentally hurt someone innocent.

They settled in and watched a couple of movies. Steve was too distracted to really pay attention to what they were. David would try to get up every once in a while, use the bathroom or whatever. Steve had to work double time to make sure he didn’t. He’d make a fuss, say he didn’t want to be in a new place alone, he struck a nerve whenever he told the alpha that he felt unsafe and wanted protection. David offered to take him back to the dorms.

“Jeffy wants to sleep over with David.”

David would sigh and give in. Eventually it got late enough to go to bed. Steve couldn’t stop David from going to the bathroom anymore. But he could insist that they sleep in the same room because he didn’t want to be alone.

David offered to sleep on the chez lounge while Jeffy slept on the bed. He went to get extra sheets and pillows from a cupboard down the hall. Steve rushed to the attached bathroom and found David’s suppressants. There were three vials in there, he emptied them out and replaced them with water before rushing over and sitting on the bed just before David walked back into the room.

They both got ready for bed. David left one of the lamps on for Jeffy so it wouldn’t be too dark and Steve felt ten times worse than he already did. It was too late. He passed the point of no return.

A few hours just before dawn he woke as his heat started kicking in. His body was hot and his skin felt tight, he could feel the cramps already starting to fade. That surprised him, usually it took hours. He threw the blankets aside and opened his eyes only to freeze when he saw David standing over his bed. The alpha was breathing hard staring with dark intense eyes Steve swallowed hard just as he spoke.

“Jeffy, you need to sleep in another room.”

“David?” he groaned out as a wave of tremors rocked through him and the blonde took a full step back.

“This is the only room with a lock on it. You need to go.”

Steve turned over and reached out towards the alpha, David flinched back and he couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper.

“David-“

“This was a mistake; you can’t be here.”

Steve got up all the strength he could muster and got up from the bed almost immediately fall. David moved before he could stop himself and caught him. Steve wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and sighed.

“Jeffy-“

“It’s OK David,” he whispered nuzzling the alpha’s neck along his scent gland and licking all along his jaw, “I like you.”

He smelled really good, like Sandalwood oil and wood, some kind of flower, Steve wasn’t sure which.

David let out a groan, “Jeffy-“

Hearing the alpha say the wrong name annoyed him so Steve leaned in and kiss him full on the lips. Wrapping his legs around David waist as he dragged his hands through his short-cropped hair as Steve worked his mouth open and moaned at the lusty pheromones that practically came pouring out in response.

Suddenly gravity shifted and his back hit the bed, Steve didn’t care. David’s hands were already up under his shirt and Steve moaned. In the dim lighting in the room, Steve actually looked at David for the first time. He really was handsome, deep blue eyes tan skin and chiselled everything. What Steve wouldn’t have given to look like this back in high school. But that thought went as quickly as it came as David kissed him, taking Steve’s hands to bring them up above his head as he started grinding into the man below him.

Even in his heat addled thoughts, his conscience tormented him, calling him a terrible person. Reminding him of how wrong what he was doing was. Reminding him of how evil he was for trying to trick David like this. It was made even worse by the fact that he could tell that David was holding back, David was trying to be gentle so he wouldn’t hurt him. David pulled back to start kissing down Steve’s neck, careful not to bite too harshly, careful not to do anything to hurt the other man. He couldn’t deal with David trying to be so careful with him, he didn’t want the other man to make love to him.

David is nice. David was really trying. David doesn’t deserve this.

He managed to free his hands from David’s grasp and used all his strength to flip them over. David blinked at him once.

“Jeffy?”

Steve ignored him, giving up the act completely though David probably didn’t realize it in his rut high. He didn’t want David to make love to him, he wanted David to fuck him, mercilessly without care. Somehow it felt like that would make up for it, somehow that made it seem better.

He kicked off his shorts and dragged down David’s, everything after that was a blur. A blur that he would do anything to forget.

When he woke the next day, he woke with David’s formed wrapped all around him, breathing easy in the deep embrace of sleep. Steve couldn’t take the sight. So, he decided to get up. He kept his eyes up ahead as he pulled the man’s arms away and stumbled over to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. he heard David’s phone buzz just as he shut the door. Steve could guess who it was. It was probably Lynn. Lynn asking where he was. Why he wasn’t back at the dorms yet.

He took in a few deep breaths that did nothing to quell his anxiety and shame with his hands braced on the sink. He didn’t want to look up at the mirror, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight if he did.

But who’s he to deny himself punishment. After what he did, he deserves to feel terrible. He deserves to feel ashamed. He looked up, forced himself to look in the mirror and froze.

Right there among the dozens of hickeys that bruised his neck was a thick black band going all around his neck. On the band was the name David Patrick, written in bright white letters. And then a little off to the side, on his shoulder near the base of his neck a bite mark, just healing. David couldn’t have bitten him; he was being so careful before… Before Steve-

But… no, how?! It can’t be possible! David can’t be his mate; he would’ve known the second he met the other man if he was! How-

It was then that the startling realization hit him. All the times that he was with David, he never saw the man without a long-sleeved shirt. He remembered the longing looks he always gave Lynn. He remembered how David said that he had a lot of heartache in his past, how he hoped that he and Lynn could be happy.

He opened the bathroom door. David was still sleeping. His arm stretched over the side of the bed where Steve was sleeping. His left arm. The same arm that had a thick black cuff around the wrist with the words Steven Barker written in bright white letters. He could see it clearly from where he stood.

David let out a low groan and moved. His eyes clenched and he yawned as he opened his eyes and looked up around him. when those blue eyes landed on the bathroom he froze with shock and Steve felt a lump grow in his throat.

God… he really is a scumbag.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeaah....
> 
> Please review


End file.
